The Source of Magic
by siren
Summary: HPSM Serena is sent to Japan to learn magic, and there meets the mysterious Miss. Lin. While forced to live a triple life, Serena's tutor also seems to have many secrets. Such as knowing the source of magic, the one thing Serena's dying to learn.
1. Default Chapter

Piecing Together The Wreckage Of Shattered Dreams  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Pegasus, Siren  
  
This story is by the ever-talented Pegasus, and her co-author, and her blood sister Siren. This story was completely Pegasus's idea to start, but we both got so caught up in it and ideas just started flowing so fast that we decided that we couldn't really call it anything but a group effort.  
  
Author's Note-This is a sm/hp crossover pleeeeeaaaaase review! I guarantee that it is completely unlike any story that you have ever read, we are known for our originality, so if you want something new and different, read on.  
  
Revised

It was a normal day in the Malfoy household. The birds were chirping merrily outside, and the sun streamed through the windows highlighting the expensive art pieces that lined the walls. And of course, there were the typical screams of rage coming from three very angry blondes, and one that was laughing like a hyena rolling around on the floor.  
  
"SERENA! You're _grounded_!" Screamed one of the victims who had been crying, the minute he regained his composure. The normally collected aristocratic was reduced to an incoherent rage. His face was bright red, which in fact matched his now flaming red hair.  
  
Serena sat up, and tried to force her face into a more composed expression. One that suitably fit the Malfoy name. Of course, she failed miserably. Serena had always been a very expressive girl, one that wore her emotions right on her sleeve. This disappointed her parents to absolutely no end. Of course, she DID have the puppy-dog face absolutely down. And her father had always been a sucker for the lip and the teary eyes. She looked up at her father through her eyelashes, and watched as he slowly began to crack..."Serena that's not going to work this time!" Her mother interrupted her skillful manipulation right before her father gave in. She was always more immune to Serena's charms than her father anyway. "You've gone too far this time. In the past you've changed our decorations, given your brother a Mohawk, and turned Pricilla bright pink! But even then, it didn't merit harsh punishment. But to give us _red hair _like those _Weasleys..." _She sputtered a minute, unable to get a word out.

Serena was well aware of the feud between her family and the infamous red-heads, and to admit it, it amused her to no end. She had even met the twins at a joke shop once, and had quite an interesting conversation about the different affects caused by the products in the store. Of course, as soon as Draco came up and sneered at them, they found out she was a Malfoy they gave her the coldest shoulder...and in truth she couldn't blame them. Draco had no right to interrupt her conversation like that, which was the main reason that she did this prank in the first place!

"Your mother's right," the Lucicus said all softness in his voice gone. "We've been letting you get away with everything you've done so far, and now that you're 11 years old it's about time that you had to pay the consequences for your actions. You're a Malfoy, and as such should act as befits the name. "  
  
"But..." Serena started to say but her sentence was interrupted by a faint clicking sound on window. It was perfect timing for a distraction! Serena rushed to it, trying to get away from the confrontation that she was in with her parents.  
  
When she finally managed to force the heavy window open, she cried out in joy at what she saw.  
  
"Father, there are 2 tawny owls outside, and it looks like they're carrying something, letters maybe!" While owls were a regular occurrence in most of the wizarding world, for some reason her parents preferred to employ hawks to deliver their mail. And then there was the fact that her birthday was a week ago, she had a fairly good idea what these were.  
  
"It's about time" her brother pushed her out of the way as he picked up the letters the owls had dropped. He walked away after he had them, as usual letting Serena pay for the delivery, just like he always did. When Serena had put the money in the pouch on the owl, she finally went over to her brother to see what he had.  
  
Without a word, or even taking the time to stop reading his letter, he handed her the other one.  
  
Serena wanted to cry out with joy when she saw the name on it. "I LOVE getting mail", she smiled as she ripped it open and quickly scanned it to see what it said.  
  
"It's an invitation from Hogwarts to attend this year! Finally I can get out of this stuffy grade school, and fulfill my greatness! I can't wait until I finally get to become a Slytherin!"  
  
Her brother she could tell was as excited as she was, but he was more like their father and was able to hide it from everyone but her. She could tell what he was feeling, after all they were twins and she knew him better than anyone.  
  
While she was jumping up and down in joy, her parents interrupted her celebration.  
  
"Serena. Dear, I don't want to disappoint you, but what makes you think that you're responsible enough to go to a like that? Hogwarts is a very prestigious school, and you haven't demonstrated the maturity necessary to be surrounded by so many noble families. After all, we wouldn't want you do dishonor the family name." her mother said.  
  
"Your father and I talked about it, and we decided that you have showed us that without proper supervision, you couldn't learn something so potentially dangerous. We decided that the atmosphere there, with so many students and so few teachers to keep an eye on them, that Hogwarts wouldn't be the right environment for you. You need someone to teach you magic that can supervise you full-time. A private tutor."  
  
'Private tutor?' Serena thought. 'What on earth do they mean by that?'

"This is actually very exciting news, and we just found out about it recently. Have you ever heard of Madam Lin?" She waited for a minute for Serena to shake her head. "Some say that she's the most powerful witch alive, although there are some questions to that point. Anyway, fifteen years ago Voldemort offered her a place at his side, if only she would divulge some of her secrets. She refused and left the country. Apparently she wasn't even worried about what Voldemort would do to her when she said no." Narcissa shook her head at the folly of someone stupid enough to refuse the Dark Lord. "Pureblood families have been begging her for years to teach their children, and every time she has refused. They say she knows of spells that no one else in the world is aware of. So you can imagine our shock when we got a letter from her requesting that you come for private tutoring. I don't suppose I need to tell you how valuable it could be to our cause to have you 'learn' from her."

Lucicus now took this opportunity to voice his insight. "There are some sacrifices to be made, but we believe that it is more than worth it. We've been trying to get a spy in there for ages, and no she's actually inviting a viper into her nest!"

Serena stared, speechless at her parents. Where they insane? She had never even heard of Mrs. Lin, and now they want her to go learn from and spy on her? And what exactly did they mean by 'sacrifices'. Finally she got her voice back and managed a squeaky "What sacrifices?"

"Well, for one thing she is absolutely refusing to come to England. So you would need to go to her home country for your lessons. It's really not much different than leaving for Hogwarts, only this will be taking place in Japan."

"But Japan is so far away! Besides, won't it be weird for me to learn magic away from the wizarding world? And I don't even know the language!" Serena cried, trying to get her parents to agree with her. She had been looking to going to Hogwarts all her life. And now that her time finally came, they wanted to take it away from her! "Besides, where exactly am I going to stay?"  
  
"Mrs. Lin was quite specific on this point. We're not exactly sure of her reasons, but she says that while in Japan you must not let anyone know that you're a witch. So this means that you need to stay with a _muggle _family." She sneered at the word, clearly not happy at all with that condition. "And more than that, while you are there you will attend the Muggle School on top of the lessons she will teach you." Her mother's calm voice did nothing to help Serena. Instead the full meaning of her mothers words sunk in.  
  
"You mean you want me to stay with MUGGLES!? But they're disgusting! How could you even suggest such a thing?" Tears filled her eyes, but that didn't compare to the terror of her soul. Mudbloods were bad enough, but to be with true muggles? The very thought was disgusting.  
  
"Yes, you will stay with muggles" her fathers spat out the word as if it were a curse. "Mrs. Lin was quite clear, that if we didn't agree with all of her demands, she wouldn't even consider speaking to you, let alone teaching you. Just think of it," Her father's eyes lit up as he looked off to the distance. "A Malfoy will be the first one to gain access to sources of knowledge previously forbidden."Serena felt her breath coming in short gasps. How could her parents suggest such a thing? It was bad enough to live with muggles, but to go to school with them as well? Deciding that wailing wouldn't help, she decided to instead try to be as rational about this as possible. "How long will this go on?"  
  
This time it was her mother who answered. "This will go on for as long as Mrs. Lin will keep you. When she has tired of you and your senseless pranks, as she undoubtedly will, she will simply send you away. However, it had better not be soon! I won't allow you to lose this opportunity with your childish behavior! And believe me, if I get a single bad report about you..." Her mother left that hanging in the air, the threat clear.

"We're not sure why she decided to accept you, believe me if I had my way it would be Draco going there. You're hardly fit to be a Malfoy, and spend your time disgracing the name. And I don't want to hear a single word of protest, because this is not only your duty, but you're punishment."

Serena's big blue eyes filled with tears at her fathers words. She knew that she wasn't good enough to be a Malfoy. But to say it like that? Why couldn't she be more like Draco anyway? He was so good at sneering, and being cruel to people. He was like their fathers mirror image, at least to everyone but her. Meanwhile, she had been a screw up ever since the day she was born. And now they were sending her far away, to another country, to keep her from embarrassing them?  
  
"You will also need to work 50 times harder there, because you will not only need to learn what the other students are learning, but in addition you will also need to learn what you would if you are attending Hogwarts. If you can prove to us that you have become a more responsible person, and we can trust you, we might consider allowing you to go to Hogwarts in the future. If you can keep up enough, maybe we can even put you in the same year as your brother, instead of making you start as a first year." Serena's father said in a calm, cold voice, completely devoid of all emotion as he said the words that made his dear daughters world crash around her, and end up in a pile of broken dreams at her feet.  
  
Draco stood off to the side, she had nearly forgotten he was there he had been so quiet. Silently Serena looked at him, pleading for him to help. Surely her own brother wouldn't let this happen to her? Finally she saw his silent surrender, and he turned to talk to their parents. He was always the favorite, and if anyone could help her, he could.  
  
"But mum, dad! You can't make Serena go to a horrible school with _muggles_; you hate them as much as we do! Besides, how could you separate us like this? And if you want Serena to learn how to be a good Malfoy, you're going to have her living with _muggles_. How do you expect her to learn anything when she is constantly surrounded by their influence! And you don't even know that this woman will tell Serena anything of importance. She _could _be worse than Hogwarts professors even!" When he saw that his parents had no reaction, he stormed out of the room in a huff. How could they ruin something so wonderful like this! He and Serena had been talking about how great it would be to go to Hogwarts for so long, and now they ruined it for the both of them.  
  
Serena couldn't say anything for a long time. She just couldn't believe that this was really happening, it was like she had just entered some kind of terrible nightmare, and she didn't know how to wake up. She didn't give her parents the satisfaction of saying anything more in her defense. She and Draco had both already tried, and they hadn't given up. So there was no hope.  
  
Later on in the night her brother came into her room, and she was able to vent all of the frustrations to him. He was always a great listener, and he also always knew just what to say in order to make her feel better. By the time he left, she wasn't her old happy self yet, but at least the world didn't seem nearly as gray. At least she could turn a muggle school into chaos that they didn't even understand. That was an opportunity that no one ever had before, and it could be fun, especially if she didn't get caught.  
  
_The Next Day_  
  
"Serena wake up we've got to go to go to Diagon Ally before all the crowds get there." Her brother shouted through her door. She quickly finished tying her shoes and shouted.  
  
"K bro, I'll be right out. I really need to stock up on some sleeping powder and a few other essentials if I'm going to be stuck in a muggle school for a year. I don't' know what I'll do without access to wizard stores until next year!" She lamented. "I also really want to check out the new Nimbus 2000 before I leave."  
  
"Just hurry up, I don't want to wait forever!"  
  
_Later_  
  
"Won't any of your wands work?" her brother was starting to get impatient the first wand he handed him worked and his sister must have been through at least one hundred! Ollivander was supposed to be able to find the perfect wand for everyone, but so far there hadn't been a single reaction.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong? Before we know it we'll have gone through the entire store. Besides, my arm is really starting to hurt from all of this waving." Serena complained.  
  
While the man was wandering through the store, throwing more and more wands into a pile Serena took the time to wander to another corner of the store. For some reason Ollivander hadn't looked for any wands from there. It was really rather strange, when she thought about it."Hey, how come you haven't even looked at these wands over here?" Serena called to Ollivander."Oh, you won't find anything over there that you like. Those are all of the broken wands, and the ones that are so old that all of the magic they once possessed is gone. I'm sure we'll find something you like over here." He gestured to the growing pile.  
  
Serena was about to go over to her brother again, when something caught her eyes. There was a faint glimmer from the corner that was so different than the others that she couldn't help but go over and see what it was.  
  
When Serena got to the pile of broken and worthless wands, she saw what had first caught her eye. It was a little bit of white showing under all of the other black and brown wands. She took a minute and dug through the pile until she finally found it. When she finally was able to pull it out, and dust it off with her shirt, she couldn't help but start at it in wonder.  
  
It looked like it was made up of small pieces of clouds from a warm summer day. Unlike all of the other ones, there were designs on the outside etched in silver unlike any she had ever seen before. They swirled and twisted, and she couldn't help but try to follow the lines. She was so hypnotized by the designs that she didn't see her brother come up behind her and snatch it away.  
  
"What do you have here sis?" He, Draco quickly grabbed the wand, a teasing expression on his face. It was only when he actually _looked_ at the wand that he seemed as awe struck as Serena was.  
  
"Um...sir, what is this wand? I've never seen anything like this before?" Serena questioned the shopkeeper who was still searching for one for her.  
  
"That's a pretty thing there isn't it. I don't know what it is exactly; all I know is that it was here when I first arrived. The previous shopkeeper found it when he came and the one before him for as far back as I can go. Don't get your hopes up though. The reason that it's in the corner over there is because I figured that it must be broken. So many people have come in here in the past and looked at that wand, dreaming that I might work for them. It never has, not for anyone. It had been waved and flicked like nothing else and still no reaction. Finally I couldn't stand the heartbroken faces, and I threw it in the corner. If I were you I would I would put it right back where you found it."  
  
Serena snatched it back out of her brother's hands, and once again looked at it. "But it's so beautiful." she said to herself as she once again stared at the wand. She became so entranced with it, and it seemed like the lines almost came alive. They started shifting.  
  
Serena heard her brother gasp in astonishment, but she didn't care. The small designs seemed to dance along the small rod, changing every time. It was like the most magnificent, hypnotizing thing that she had ever seen. Slowly they started to glow, and finally the designs came off the wand, and little swirling silver lights started circling her head, seeming to welcome her.  
  
Serena mentally said hello to the lights, somehow thinking that it was the right thing to do.  
  
Then as soon as they started, the lights vanished like they had never been.  
  
The shopkeeper cleared his throat, and mumbled something about strange things, and being to old for this job. Finally he said. "Well, I guess the wand likes you. I've never seen a reaction like that; it was almost like the wand was made for you. I guess you might as well have it, for I doubt that it will ever work for anyone else."  
  
Serena accepted the wand, paid for it, and walked away, completely ignoring the strange looks that her brother was giving her. All she wanted to do was remember how right it had felt when the wand had accepted her, and welcomed her. She captured that feeling of rightness, and resolved that she would never let it fade. No matter how hard a time she might have at the horrible muggle school, all she would need to do was remember that feeling, and it would once again make her feel accepted.Sooooooooo what do think? We haven't really got started with the story yet but it's going to get really exciting soon we promise! This is like the first serious story that I, Pegasus have ever worked on, and so I need some support from those who read it so I can know if I should continue it, or just write for my sister and stop updating. In other words.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
And PLEASE email us if you have any feeling about the story, love or hate, or even a total lack of emotions. You can reach me, Pegasus  
  
Or Siren   
  
We would love any advice you might give us, and we also would just love to hear from the ones that we are doing this for. 


	2. Away from home

The source of magic  
  
By: Pegasus & siren  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN-I am so sorry it took this long to get this chapter out but siren has other stories to work on and if you read inner strength than you know that she's been working on that a lot lately.  
  
Usagi sat there clutching her stomach miserably...why did they have to send her on the plane? It was bad enough that she had to go to a Muggle School.  
  
She glanced at the window.  
  
Big mistake. She clutched tighter at her delicate stomach, which was turning sickingly...oh how she hated hights.  
  
"How much longer?" she asked the attendant her parents had paid to watch over her. And there was that too. It was so embarrassing to have a BABYSITTER to watch her like she was a LITTLE KID!  
  
"Not long, maybe a few minutes" The old lady answered. Then she went back to her knitting...HOW BORING.

Ya right. That was exactly what she said a few hours ago when she asked last time...or was it a minute ago? Oh well, it FELT like hours.  
  
She closed her eyes the pain had lessened slightly; knowing it would be over soon.  
  
She heard the pilot's voice telling them to buckle up and did so quickly.  
  
She readied herself for the landing; that would be the worst part.  
  
She couldn't hold it in; she grabbed one of the bags and threw up as they landed.  
  
She walked out her face still slightly green.  
  
Usagi sat on the bench all alone. She even found herself wishing for the old attendant to be there with her, just so she wouldn't be there by herself. But the attendant (her name was Ms. Jones) had left her when she got off the plane. Now she had been sitting there for almost an hour, and still no one had come to get her.  
  
Running out of patience, she walked out of the landing point, hoping that someone might have been waiting for her OUTSIDE the part where she first got off. (She had never been on the plane before, and didn't realize that only passengers are allowed in certain areas.) Not expecting to see much, she was surprised when she saw someone standing there with a sign that had her name. He was a middle-aged man, and looked like he had been waiting there for a long time, and was getting to be really annoyed. Assuming that he was there for her, after all, the sign DID have her name on it, she walked up to him.  
  
"H-e-l-l-o" she said slowly, she was still new at this language and a little sloppy.  
  
"Hello" his said speaking Japanese as slowly and exaggerated as he could. "My name is Kenji Tsukino. You're going to be staying with me and my family when you go to school here. It hope that over time you will be able to come to accept us as a sort of extended family' while you are here. I'm sorry, but my wife Ikuko couldn't be here to greet you. She had to stay at the house to finish getting your room ready. So, are you ready to look around Jubban Japan?"  
  
Usagi stood there, catching only about 1 out of every 3 words. It was obvious that Ken was trying to make it easy for her, but he didn't realize just how little she really knew of Japanese. She glanced at the smiling blonde boy behind him, and tried once more to listen to what it was that he was saying.  
  
"-It might be a good idea to know about the place that you are going to be staying for the next few months, and then longer after that. So...are you ready to see your new house first?"  
  
"Yeah" this was so strange. Why was it that her parents wanted her to live with muggles again.? Oh yes, it was all part of her punishment. Although, they didn't look nearly as bad as she thought they would. No pointy ears, no tails...in fact, they were much more boring than she thought muggles were supposed to be!  
  
Kenji led her to a car and took her bags, which he gave them to a boy who was mumbling to himself about how his parents should not of adopted' this girl. The man opened the door and she shyly sat there...she didn't want to give them a bad impression, even if she didn't want to be there.  
  
The drive wasn't that long, about 15 minutes. When they got there the first thing they did was take her to her room. Then they gave her a tour of where each room was so she wouldn't get lost: not that it was that big. It didn't even compare to the mansion that she grew up in.  
  
When it was done she went to her room. How am I ever going to survive here? Without my family, friends, and even my own language! And where are the house elfs anyway? What, do they actually expect me to take care of my own clothes!?' she thought to herself, and fell down on the small hard bed that would be hers for who knows how long. Do my parents really hate me THIS much?!'  
  
She sat there bored, oh so bored. School wouldn't start for another week, and she had no idea what to do! She had left the house for a minute, and had almost been hit by this big red box! Just by walking outside she ears were filled with so many strange, alien voices that she couldn't help but run into her new room as fast as she could, and stay there.  
  
It was so ironic too. At her home in London, she never had any time to be bored. Whenever she was alone, she always worked on thinking up another prank to pull on her parents or brother. It was so fun to find out what putting this magical compound with that one, and see what happens. But her parents checked her bags before she left, making sure that all of the powders and solutions were in a safe place until she could return. The only magical item she was allowed to take was her wand, and she was supposed to keep that hidden at all times except when she was in her lessons. She was supposed to start those when she started school. Usagi couldn't help but wonder how it was that her parents were planning on her taking lessons for school, AS WELL AS magical lessons, but she knew that they would never have sent her here without knowing a way.  
  
Her boredom was disrupted for a minute when she heard knocking on the door. Perking up her ears to see who it was she heard what she thought was "Honey why don't you go for a walk? You could meet some new friends." Ikuko just hadn't stopped trying to make her feel comftorable since she had gotten here, so Usagi figured why not humor her. Dragging her feet as she walked towards the door, she prepared herself to face the world...again...  
  
The first thing she saw when she opened the door was the blue haired woman. She had a big smile on her face, obviously happy that she had come out. Then Serena looked behind her, and saw the tuft of blonde hair hiding behind his mother. In the second that Serena saw him and that evil smirk on his face, she realized this was a mistake. She dropped to the ground just in time to avoid a spray of water that had been aimed at her head. Shingo was holding a really weird contraption in his hands that was shooting it out, and without even thinking Serena jumped up and at him. Grabbing it in one hand she pressed the small lever she had seen him push with her finger, and immediately drenched the little twerp.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself. It was so obvious that these people were trying to get her to feel at home with them. And the WAS what she wanted. After all, she didn't want to have her life become a living hell. Like she always believed, life is what you make of it' and it was much better to try to make the best of the situation instead of wallowing in her own self misery. This was just another area where she was so different than her twin. He would have made everyone around him as miserable as he was, and Usagi hoped that she wouldn't do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Note:

Hello everyone! This is siren, and no, contrary to common belief…I'm not dead. I've merely been so busy with college and work and everything, I haven't even had time to think about my stories, let alone work on writing them. Plus there was the problem of getting a horrible writers block, as well as completely losing confidence in my writing ability. I know that I suck, and I guess that just started to bother me. And due to that fact, I didn't want to work on my stories any more because I felt like they were just cluttering up and there's a lot of bad stuff here already without me adding my stuff to it.

However, I was checking up on the new stats option today, and for the first time in a long while I checked up on the stats for my stories. And I gotta say, I'd completely forgotten that people actually once upon a time liked to read what I had written. And with this stunning realization, I came to the decision that if I needed to, I could try my hand at writing one more time.

My dilemmas and reasons for this note are two-fold. The first one being I will need to work on only one story, as I don't have time to start writing five at the same time. And also due to my personal pride, I would need to completely rewrite it, so I can be satisfied with my story from the beginning. The second part of my problem is that since this will obviously take a lot of work, I need to know which story I should choose. While I may want to work on one, there might be many more people out there who have just been waiting for me to come back from the dead and work on a different one.

So this is the deal, if you want me to work on this story, review and tell me. Also, you can email me at a review will get one point, an email two, and I'll tally them up to make the final decision. So if you want to hear more, or find out what I have in store for this story, let me know. It could be your only chance as I never thought that I could actually come back from the dead. It's a shock to me as much as anyone. And if no one wants me to work on my stories…well…I have other things to do and really don't need to do this whole coming back thing.

Thanks for your help, sorry for the long note, and I'm looking forward to your input!

Ja!

siren


End file.
